loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene
is the love interest of Skipper, We Can See That Skipper Is Secretly In Love With Her, Almost In Various Episodes It Seems That Skipper And Have Had Moments Together, Even Also Almost Everyone Knows That The 2 Are Interested In Each Other, Sometimes They Fall In Love, Some Also Call Him " Skilene". Hints of Romantic Interest with Skipper Haunted Habitat * She sighed in relief when she saw Skipper over her after she woke up. That same episode, when they fell into the sewer, she saved him from drowning. showed a bout of bravery when she confronted the monster, likely to protect Skipper from "it". After they got out of the sewer, was a bit touched when Skipper said that he wanted to have with him when he goes into the sewers again. The Penguin Stays In the Picture * asked Skipper (and Kowalski) which bow would look better on her. That means she respects his opinion about her appearance Roomies * danced with Skipper in excitement after she found out she was getting a roommate. Two Feet High and Rising * turned to the Penguins to see if they can cure Mort's foot fetish. When Skipper turned down the offer, described Skipper's good points to get him to change his mind. The Hidden * was concerned about Skipper (and the others) going into the reptile house to rescue Mort, saying "I do not think these are the kind of creatures you can reason with." Though Skipper (thought he) said to leave this to him and the penguins, she tagged along anyway. Little Zoo Coupe * She seemed a bit disappointed (and confused) when Skipper wouldn't tell her what he and his friends were doing. Miss Understanding * helps Skipper out during his "gender confusion", to her annoyance. She had high hopes that she could get to know him better, but those hopes were dashed when Skipper finds out he is a boy after all. But he then reassured her by putting a flipper around her (until he called all mammals "morons" which she was offended by). Huffin and Puffin * saved Skipper again from Hans' blow-darts and shouted "Watch out!" Operation: Cooties * chased Skipper around when she wanted a cure, which tells, even in many other instances such as Roomies Roomies and Badger Pride Badger Pride, that if gets pushed to far, she can get very "psychotic". was happily prepared to hear Skipper say his apology. Littlefoot * Frightened kept jumping on Skipper whenever she was scared. Haunted Habitat * After Skipper startled awake, he promptly calmed her down. When got him to shore and got any water out of his system, he looked at her dreamily, though this could be because he was dazed. He tagged along with her as they tried to find the monster. When goes to confront the "monster", he yelled ", what are you doing?!" in surprise. As soon as they got out, Skipper tells Kowalski that if he's ever caught in the swirling current of raw sewage, he hopes will be by his side. He also states that she "is actually quite nice" (which is ironic given how disrespectful Skipper is with mammals). The Hidden * He assured he could handle the mysterious visitors in the Reptile House. Two Feet High and Rising * Though Skipper didn't want to help Mort at first, he changed his mind when describes his good points. Satisfied, he said "Guilty as charged" and accepted. Crown Fools * After said that Skipper wasn't "Fun Day material", he said he could handle it and began bouncing on Julien's bounce house to prove her wrong, or possibly to impress her. Otter Gone Wild * When admitted she was born in captivity, Skipper assured her there was nothing to be afraid of outside the zoo, especially since the penguins would be with her the whole time. Miss Understanding * Skipper turns to for help, understanding what it's like to be a girl. He also put a flipper around her when he said that mammals were morons, which caused to get upset with him. Otter Things Have Happened * When Skipper and his crew went out on a search for 's "date" the date was revealed to be Fred, Skipper quoted "Oh no, not that guy" even when his crew-mates tried to convince him that The Kowalski's device was right he quoted "But is smart and even though in many episodes he states that mammals are morons. Considering how much he dislikes Alice and the lemurs, it's safe to say he was singling out . At the end of the episode had dumped Fred noticing what she thought was humor was just Fred being stupid. After she told the penguins "So it turns out it wasn't him being funny, it was really just him being-" But she hesitated and Skipper finished for her with a grin on his face "Dumber than a sack of hammers". Throughout the entire episode, Skipper seemed the least eager to find 's date, possibly because he has a crush on her or because he didn't trust Kowalski's invention to help her. And when she dumped him, he seemed fairly happy. Truth Ache * When the penguins are spying on the zoo animals, Skipper seems fairly interested in 's secret. Huffin and Puffin * Skipper protected her from Kowalski, Private, and Rico; who were trying to get the jump on him with their weapons, and when pleaded Skipper to give Hans a second chance, he denies but quickly agrees once he took a second glance at her. The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel * Skipper saved from a booby-trap. When she was being taken away from the rats, he was sad and angry, which shows that he cares for her. He also stood with his head high and a determined look on his face after they got out of the cave and Fred the squirrel said "Hey, where's the otter?" Showing that he was determined to get her back safely. In The Line of Doody * Skipper tried to help her unwind when she started panicking about the men in suits. Operation: Cooties * Skipper was chased by . Skipper showed that he wasn't fooled by her cute face when she wanted to hear Skipper apologize to her, but he did say that they might do something on her birthday. Badger Pride * When came to the penguins asking for protection from the badgers, Skipper seemed to be the most concerned for her well-being. Work Order * When panicked after one of the eggs fell from a nest and was saved by Private and Rico, Skipper said to relax. During the whole episode, Skipper told her everything that was going on. He also put his flipper around when he was explaining to her about Gus. The Penguin Stays in the Picture * When asked about which bow she should wear, Skipper didn't ignore her and answered her question with great enthusiasm. Littlefoot * Skipper knew how is calm when she hears spanish guitar, so he played it, learning it after hiding 8 years in the jungles of Mexico. 's biggest attraction is also someone who plays the spanish guitar. Haunted Habitat * The two held one another in fear Otter Gone Wild * a wild falls for Julien but she notes that she was not happy with the thought of being in love with Julien. Otter Things Have Happened * the penguins set up with Fred but the relationship fails, it also turned out that Fred being the perfect match was a mistake. Otter Things Have Happened * Skipper & are trapped in a convenience store due to a snowstorm. Category:Madagascar Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Animals